


Everyday thoughts

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, to give you toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: Some fluffy, cute thoughts Dick have one day.





	Everyday thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My sixth entry for Omega Jason Todd week, Day Six (Saturday, 3rd of August): Canon AUs | Dark | Cuddling/nesting.
> 
> this is really just fluff. get a dentist appointment before you read.

After a long, gruelling night of patrol, time and time again seeing exactly what humans are capable of doing to others, it is an absolute relief to be able to go back to their apartment, knowing that Jason, his omega - and that magical feeling Dick gets whenever he thinks that hasn't shown any sign of disappearing any time soon-, will be at home with a nice cup of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream, sprinkles and marshmallows made specifically for him and a warm nest to rest in before going to bed.

There is nothing quite like it - except, of course, when it happens at Wayne Manor with their entire family.

Damian and Tim will complain about the tightness and lack of space, Babs will bring her computer with her despite being told not to for the thousand time, but Steph will also bring her famous waffles - better than Alfred's dry, bland waffles, but Dick didn't even _think_ that if anyone asks-, Cass will bring enough of fluffiest, warmest, softest blankets that everyone can wrap themselves in one, Alfred will bring enough hot cocoa for everyone several times over, Bruce will let all the kids climb all over him with minimal complains, and once sleepy and cuddled enough, Jason will let Damian and Tim sleep on him and cuddle them all the way to sleeping.

Once in a while, Kate will also show up. She will insists on staying in one of the corners, but Cass or Steph or both will drag her into the cuddle pile until she too is too content to complain.

Dick can't wait until they get their own kids and can introduce them to the Wayne Pack's cuddle pile. 


End file.
